


Stuck With You

by ShadedNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Claustrophobia, Daves very messy, Fluff, Karkat doesnt like it, M/M, Other, Then they somehow get stuck in an elevator, They fight a bit, davekat - Freeform, happy ending i guess, shenanigans happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedNight/pseuds/ShadedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't expecting that. Sure you were expecting Dave to be upset and maybe mad at you for a little while; but kicking you out? That's not how you thought this was going to end. Transparent red tears brimmed your eyes, but you'd be damned if you let them fall. You didn't mean for it to go this far but, life happens. And life's and unexpected bitch that'll choke you to death with the worst karma. Without letting your tears fall, you give your angriest face possible at the moment.</p><p>Your words are a little choked up, but you speak anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you're bored at midnight, you write more DaveKat fanfics! XD hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also I'm still working on figuring out the formating for this site. It's kinda hard to do on my tablet, so sorry if there's any errors in the formating

You were absolutely tired of it. It was so constant that you could barely keep up with it anymore. At first you didn’t mind the fact that he made a mess, but after a while it just got worse and you got stuck cleaning practically everyday.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you pick up another red sock off the floor. Seriously the laundry basket was two feet away, it can’t be that damn hard to put it in its proper place. Placing the sock in the basket, you decide to do the laundry anyways. Its full so why the hell not.

Grabbing the laundry basket, along with detergent you wander out to the apartment to the laundry room. Taking care that you don’t trip on your way to the elevator (curse your shortness and an overfilled laundry basket), you get into the small box and hit the first floor button. After the thirty seconds of being in a metal box death trap, you take your laundry down the hall and to the laundry room.

Tossing your clothes into the only free washer, you pour some detergent in and make small talk with a couple other residents who are there. You abide you ado’s to the people as you walk back to the elevator. You really hated taking this thing back to your floor, and you would take the stairs but it doesn’t work well while doing laundry. Nor does it help when you live on the top goddamn floor. After the ride back, you glare at the elevator and go back to your apartment.

You’re greeted with the smell of ramen cooking and a very in trouble blonde trying to kiss you as you walk through the door. You turn your head to avoid the kiss, resulting in a confused face from your matesprite.

“What’s wrong Karks? Are ya sick or something? Or did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, you definitely did something wrong. Well a lot of things wrong, and I’m just done.”

“Ok, wait what? What did I do, and why are you ‘done’?” Was he really that oblivious to how much of a mess the apartment was? Oh wait, it’s never a mess when he gets home, because by that time you’ve cleaned it.

“You’re a mess Dave. That’s what's wrong, you’re an absolute fucking mess and I’m done picking up after you.”

“The last time I checked my mental state was perfectly fine and you don’t have any reason to ‘pick up after me’."

“I’m not talking about you’re mental health you idiotic douchefuck. I’m talking about the literal mess you leave around our apartment! I can’t even begin to explain how much I have to clean up after you. It’s like cleaning up after a fucking wriggler, a big fully grown adult _wriggler_ , Dave. Really, how hard is it to throw away empty apple juice bottles? Or put your dirty clothes in the basket? Or clean up your plates correctly when your done with them and not just leave them to sit in the sink?”

“Excuse you. I don’t purposely do all this, ok? I’m busy at work all day and I’m tired too. So yeah, I’m going to forget to clean up properly. Don’t yell at me like I’m a little kid. And besides, if you really hate cleaning then stop doing it.”

“I don’t give a rats ass about you being tired or too busy to do simple household things. They’re simple things! And I’m not going to stop cleaning because I don’t want to live in filth.”

“Yeah I know they’re simple. And I get around to cleaning eventually, but I haven’t been able too because you’re always cleaning. No one told you to be a clean freak, nor did anyone tell you to move in with me. You already knew I was a messy person so I didn’t think it would be a big deal.”

“It is a big deal when it’s an everyday thing. I’m not a clean freak, I just want a presentable home that doesn’t have trash laying all around. And I moved in with you, yes on my own accord because I love you. You, not your messiness. I thought we could work on that together, but no you had to take up more hours at that damn DJ job of yours so I'm stuck doing everything."

"Well maybe I wanted to work more so we had money for the both of us and rent. It's not like you have a job, you got fired from how many now because you couldn't keep you damn mouth shut and cursed out everyone? Come on, I'm trying my best here and you're complaining about the apartment being messy."

"Those jobs were stupid anyways. I'm picky about where I work, _sorry_. I'm not like you, I can't just go out and find a job I like immediately. But just because you work more doesn't mean you can't at least clean up a little. I'm not asking for you to make the place spotless, just try to be a little more careful on how much shit you leave around."

"Dude, it was my apartment before yours. If I want it messy, I can have it messy. I've grown used to cleaning when needed, not everyday like you. With work on top of it, it's is a bit stressful, ok? Maybe I just want to relax when I get home, not worry about if I left an apple juice bottle on the coffee table so my alien boyfriend can tell at me about it. Seriously, this argument is petty, and it's not like you asked or even attempted to say this nicely."

"I don't understand the whole 'it was mine before yours' bit. You asked me to move in, and I did. We're supposed to work shit like this out, compromise or something. I know you're overworked and all with your job, like I said I just was you to pick up after yourself a little better. I don't mind cleaning, I just don't want to continuously do it like I am now. And the only reason why I want nice about asking is because I'm finally fed up with it. I literally tripped over and apple juice and fell face first into a pile of your dirty clothes earlier. I shouldn't have to deal with that shit practically everyday."

"You wanna work things out? Ok, how about this, just leave. Obviously this whole 'living together' thing isn't working. You don't seem happy here and I don't want to deal with getting yelled at for stupid shit again. Maybe we're just too different to be living together." 

You weren't expecting that. Sure you were expecting Dave to be upset and maybe mad at you for a little while; but kicking you out? That's not how you thought this was going to end. Transparent red tears brimmed your eyes, but you'd be damned if you let them fall. You didn't mean for it to go this far but, life happens. And life's and unexpected bitch that'll choke you to death with the worst karma. Without letting your tears fall, you give your angriest face possible at the moment. 

Your words are a little choked up, but you speak anyway.

"Fine. I'll leave then so you don't have to deal with me nagging at you. Just let me finish the laundry I started, then I'll be gone and you'll never see me again."

You turn to go back to the laundry room, figuring it'd just be easier to wait there then in the apartment, and you can just feel you heart shattering. Why would you even be stupid enough to let it get this far? Dave was right, it was just a petty argument, it shouldn't have led to this. 

A hand stopped you from moving anymore closer to the door. And before you turn around you have so much hope that you'll both just apologize and be perfectly fine. The look on Dave's face conflicts with you hope, which was withering away rapidly by the second.

"The clothes that are down there, they're mostly mine right?" You nod. "Ok, then you don't need to go. I will. You just, get what you can and go. I'll drop off the rest tomorrow or something."

"No, I'll finish the laundry. I started it, I should finish it." You remove his hand from your shoulder and leave the apartment before be can rebut anything. Then you hear the door close, along with footsteps coming up behind you. 

He just won't stop, won't he?

"My clothes, my job. And weren't you the one that was just telling me I should 'pick up after myself more'? I think I can manage doing my own laundry." 

"Look, I don't care anymore. I'll finish you clothes for you. It's the least I can do for being such an idiotic asshole." Despite your pleading, you both file into the elevator. Then fight over who hits the first floor button. 

That results in the worst mistake either of you have ever done.

In the struggle of trying to hit the button, it turned into a shoving match, and you ended up hitting a couple other floors along with the one you needed. 

"Dammit, why didn't you just let me hit the button. I got here first, and now I'm stuck on this thing for longer than I want to be watching it open and close because you just had to be an immature wriggler about this."

"Hey, don't blame this on me. I said I'd do my own laundry. You just wanted to finish it to prove that you do all the work." You scowl at him and shove him again. He shoves you back, right in to the elevator buttons, and then everything comes to a complete stop. 

You panic. 

"What the actual fuck just happened? Why did this death trap stop? What's going on?" 

"Dude chill, you just hit the emergency stop button. We just have to wait for maintenance to make it go again."

"I will not 'chill' nor will I wait. I want out of here now. I can't...it's too small. I need out."

"Look, give them about thirty or so minutes. We'll be out."

"Fuck that. No let me out now. Please, I can't breathe." 

You back up against the wall and hold onto the rail so tightly that you're pretty sure you cut off circulation in your hand. Why must this happen to you? This is the last place you ever wanted to get stuck in.

"Hey, Karkat are you ok? Talk to me...holy shit you're shaking. What's wrong?" 

"I-I'm fine. Just...just shut up and leave me alone." You push yourself farther into the corner as if you were trying melt through the walls go escape. If only it worked that way.

"Wait...oh shit you're claustrophobic. Listen to me, you're going to be alright, we'll be out of here soon." 

You just shake your head and flatten yourself against the wall as he tries to get closer to you. You just keep shaking your head as you finally let go of the rail and sink to the floor. Practically curling into a ball, you finally let the tears fall. They're silent for now; you barely realize that you're crying anyways. 

Dave notices though. 

He knelt down next to you and reached a hand out to brush away some of your hair from your face. You flinch at the contact and he retracts his hand. 

"Karkat, hey calm down. You're going to be ok." 

"N-No! Leave me alone. I-If you just...you just let me get the laundry myself this wouldn't have happened!" You swat his hand away when he reaches for you again. You don't want to be touched right now, you just want out of the elevator. Your hands found their way into your hair, pulling at it roughly. There's sure to be a few strands in your hands now. Tears fell quicker now, your crying was inevitable now, so was your shaking. It was nearly impossible to stop.

Whimpery choked sobs escaped you as the small intercom on the wall came to life. The lady at the front desk spoke.

" _Maintenance will be here soon. There's about twenty minute wait. Next time I advise not to push each other around, got it?_ "

You cried harder and Dave hit the speaker button to reply.

"Yeah...sorry about that. We just had a fight, we'll be careful next time. Just, let us know when they are here. My boyfriend has severe claustrophobia." 

_"I understand Mr.Strider. I'll make sure they come as quickly as possible_." 

With that the speaker faded with a fit of static. Curse the damn elevator camera, the security crew must think we're pathetic for doing this.

Dave came to sit next to you. You didn't have the will to push him away this time. You were in too much of a panic. An array of hiccups and whimpers came from you as you felt the walls enclose on you. Sure they weren't actually doing that, but the amount of anxiety and fear you felt right now made it feel like they were. You were practically suffocating in your mind.

An arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you closer to the other person stuck in here with you. This wasn't what you needed, it made you feel even more enclosed. You couldn't recoup that though, you were too weak with fear. 

"Hey, how about we move to the center of the elevator? Forcing yourself into the corner probably makes it worse. Come on, it's more spacious in the middle, you'll feel better. Trust me." 

Before you could even refuse to move, you were dragged to the middle of the elevator to much of your discomfort. Well, it wasn't completely uncomfortable. Dave had pulled you into his lap and you hid your face in his chest. You were more than likely staining his shirt with you red tears, but he didn't seem to mind. 

A hand ran through your hair, careful to avoid your horns. As far as comforting goes, Dave is really good at it. 

"I'm sorry." It was said so quietly you almost didn't hear it. You looked up at him, teary eyed and sniffling. Why was he saying sorry?

"I shouldn't be so messy and stress you out like this. I mean, look where it got us. You're having a panic attack in our elevator. A lot of good my stubbornness got us." 

You frowned and shook your head a bit while holding onto the blondes shirt for dear life.

"No...i-its fine. I was...I was just overreacting." A small smile crossed Dave's face. 

"But the thing is, it shouldn't get to that point of you having to overreact to begin with. And I do agree with you about me being really messy. I'll help you clean up more often, ok? And I'll be a little more careful with my clothes and trash being everywhere." 

"I-I thought y-you kicked me out though." 

Dave held you tighter and kissed your head. 

"No. I didn't mean that. I don't want you to leave. Who's going to yell at me when I do something stupid? Or make me watch endless hours of romcoms with a side of cuddling? Or keep me company and warm at night? I need you. You can't leave me."

You start crying again, this time not from the unsettling panic, but from how unbearably happy you were from what Dave said. You tried to speak, but it only came out as a quiet whine. Dave understood and smiled, kissing your head again. 

The both of you spent the next ten minutes like this, huddled together in the middle of the elevator. You stopped crying just a few minutes before, and now you were wiping away the semi-dried up tears off your face. Dave laughed at your struggle to clean your face and helped you wipe away the red streaks.

"Look at who's a mess now?" You both let out a quiet laugh and you rest your head on Dave's chest again. Being in his presence has help you calm down a lot. You're glad you got stuck in here with him. Well, rather not glad about being stuck but glad that he was the one you were stuck with. Then the intercom came back on. 

" _Maintenance is here. it'll just be a couple more minutes then you'll be out_."

You lifted your head and cheered silently inside your mind. Finally I'll be able to get out of this death trap. Dave helped you up onto your feet, and you both waited to be let out of the elevator. A few moments passed and the machine moved again. You held onto Dave tightly as the elevator came to halt and opened up onto the first floor. 

You rushed out of there, dragging the blonde with you. Man, it was good to be free. 

Dave went off to thank maintenance and the lady at the front desk; and to apologize for wasting their time with our shenanigans. You stood there catching your breath and wiping off any other signs that you were crying. Dave came back to you and took your hand into his as he lead you to the laundry room. 

"You feel better now? Being out of there that is." 

"Yeah, much better. And Dave?"

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you. For being there for me, and for letting me stay."

"No problem. Besides, you're stuck with me, no 'buts' about it." You smiled at his comment and continued on your way. 

After lugging your laundry up the stairs with Dave (because there was no way in hell you were taking that elevator any time soon), you both went straight to bed. It was late by then and it was an eventful day. 

You snuggled up to your matesprite and driftes off into a peaceful sleep while wondering how you ended up with the most loveable idiot there could ever be. 

You don't really care though, besides you have an entire lifetime to figure it out. 

You are stuck with him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one ten times more than my other one. It just turned out better than my last one-shot I posted. Hope you enjoyed this! ^.^


End file.
